Crush
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: The episode "Burning Questions" inspired me to write a fic. So here it is. Daniel/Betty all the way! Daniel develops a crush on Betty, which he can't seem to shake.


**A/N: **This fic was inspired by Thursday's episode "Burning Questions." After seeing the not-so-subtle look on Daniel's face after he saw Henry and Betty kissing I began thinking he was the victim of a crush...not Betty. And yes, I know that it also _could have _been because he was thinking about Renee, but just let us D/B fans believe that it was because he subconsciously wanted Betty to admit to a crush. So anyway, it inspired me to write this fic. It might turn out to be only a couple of chapters...or longer if I get good reviews haha.

**Disclaimer:** Boxed lines in italics borrowed from "Burning Questions" episode 15 of Ugly Betty. I do not own those words, nor the characters, although I wish I did.

Crush - Chapter 1 (Escape)

Daniel sat at the desk of his office going through some articles for the next issue of MODE. Although he seemed to be hard at work, he was actually reading the same sentence over and over again. This certainly hadn't been the first time he wasn't paying attention on the job, but this time was different. He couldn't focus, and he couldn't figure out why. Then...suddenly...Betty walked in...and he remembered.

* * *

"_Come on, you know I love you, but not like that...Oh! There's the guy I do love, and I need to go talk to him, so could I be excused please?"_

* * *

It had been a week or so since Betty had revealed that she in fact **did not** have a crush on him, and although it initially relieved him, subconsciously, it was almost as if he had wanted her to confess her love for him. However, he hadn't the faintest idea why he felt that way. He loved Betty, but he wasn't _in love_ with Betty, she was his friend. However, it was all he could think about for the past week, and although he'd been acting normal around Betty, he felt his heart begin to pump faster every time she was near him. He had to figure out what was going on...

He closed his book, unable to concentrate, when...

"Good morning, Daniel... I see you're giving up already? Not a good sign." Betty said, her chipper self. "Coffee?" she asked, walking over to his desk and handing him a cup.

"Thanks," he replied. "I guess I've just had a lot on my mind...I haven't been sleeping much lately." It was true.

"Well..." Betty began. "It's only been a week since...you know..." Betty was referring to 'the incident' with Renee, although she didn't want to flat out say it. "It's understandable that it's taking you some time..." She was trying to find the right words, but it was hard because she knew how much he was still hurting.

"You know what? It's okay, I think I'm finally letting myself move on..." He said brushing off the fact that he had all of these mixed emotions inside, but he didn't want Betty to have to worry about it. "I'm fine...really, but I do appreciate your concern, it's really just this issue that I've been stressing over, that's all..." he said, Betty knew he was lying.

"Alright...well I'm going to go then, but if you need me you know where I'll be," she smiled and exited to her desk.

There it was again, that feeling in the pit of his stomach, his heart racing. He tried to convince himself that it was all that talk of Renee causing him to feel that way. Renee...

* * *

"_Isn't it obvious...your assistant is totally in love with you."_

* * *

"_That's it_." Daniel thought, getting up out of his chair and walking toward the door. "Betty, I'm going out to get some fresh air. I won't be gone long," was all he said before heading for the elevator.

Betty was smart enough to know that something was up with Daniel. All week he'd been doing that thing where he'd pretend like he was acting completely normal, by acting _too _normal, when in actuality he wasn't acting normal at all...he was almost stiff.

"Amanda, I'm going out, answer the phone if anyone calls." Betty yelled, running for the elevator to follow Daniel.

Betty hadn't caught him in time, so she had no idea where he went, however she wasn't about to give up. There were few places where Daniel Meade would go in New York City to be alone, and she knew all of them. She'd hit many of the spots already, therefore, she narrowed down her choices. _"I got it!"_ she thought, racing down the street.

She didn't care if cars were racing by or honking their horns. Betty made the cab driver pull over right in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge, and she bolted toward Daniel who was looking out at the city.

"Daniel," she said softly.

"Betty...what are you...how did you..."

"This was the last place I could think of to find you."

"You're good." Daniel said with a slight chuckle.

"That's why I'm you're assistant," she smiled.

Daniel was silent for a couple of moments.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he said.

"Of course," Betty replied. "I remember you told me to call you if I ever came here in the middle of the night, and you'd meet me."

"That offer still holds true," Daniel said, looking over at Betty. "...you know...a lot has changed since then."

Betty didn't say anything.

"_You've _changed," Daniel said. "You've grown up..."

"Well, Daniel...I am a whole year older," Betty said with a chuckle.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," she said. She looked over at him. She wasn't sure what was going on inside that head of his, but she wanted to help. "Come on," she said extending her hand out towards his.

"What?" he said.

"Let's go," she yanked his hand and pulled him away...he almost fell over. Betty found this highly amusing.

"Where are we going?" Daniel said as she linked arms with him and they began to walk.

"You'll see," Betty said leaving him completely intrigued.

* * *

_"Daniel...you know you're gonna be fine. You are handsome, and successful, and kind... You'll find someone worthy of you."_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so I have to admit, that was not the ending I was preparing at first haha so it might take a little while for me to update. Anyway, tell me what you think. This is my first Ugly Betty fic, so I don't really have the characters down pat yet and I'm open to any suggestions, comments, critiques (within reason)

I lovvveee reviews!! :)


End file.
